In the eyes of Ginny Weasley
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Missing moments of before and after the kiss between Harry and Ginny in Half Blood Prince. Ginny's POV.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Ginny sat in the common room finishing her Charms homework, Professor Flitwick Had set a fifteen inch essay that was due the day after tomorrow. She looked at the half filled piece of parchment and sighed. She was trying her best to finish it, but her mind was a bit stretched. She and Dean had broken up a few nights ago; he was starting to get on her nerves a bit so she wasn't torn up over it. She rubbed her temples; she could feel a headache coming. She was really confused and the reason she was confused was Harry. She had fancied him for years now and in that time; he had never given her a second look. 

So what was so different now?

Ever since he and Ron caught her and Dean kissing ages ago, he started behaving, just plain strange. She noticed him looking at her every chance he got and laughing at her stupid jokes more than usual. One day at breakfast she asked him to "Pass the butter" and she caught him off guard so bad, that he stuck his elbow in it. She smiled remembering when she did that herself. She was sure he was showing signs of fancying her, and Hermione had told her that she suspected it too.

But if he did fancy her, why didn't he just tell her?

She looked back down at her essay. She knew she would never finish it tonight, so she rolled it up. As she was packing the rest of her things away, she was distracted by the opening of the Fat Lady. Harry was stepping through with Ron and Hermione in tow. She quickly sat back down and opened a book and began to pretend to read, though she was watching him from the corner of her eye. The three of them sat on the couch opposite of her chair. And yet again she could feel his eyes on her. Ron and Hermione were fighting over Harry's potion book and Malfoy getting hurt from a spell Harry used from it. But he was just sitting there not partaking in the conversation. He was trying to make it look like he was starting in the fire, but he was really looking at her. She smiled as a thought came to her; she was going to test him. She put her book down, the second her eyes broke from the pages he looked the other way. She stood up and finished packing her things to take to her dorm.

She turned around and stepped right up to him.

"Don't worry about missing the game tomorrow, Well's do fine."

As she said this she patted his arm. She could see the hairs on his arm rising at her touch. She smiled.

"I hope so" He finally said, not meeting her in the eyes.

She picked up her bag, said "goodnight" and headed towards her dorm. She changed in her pajamas and crawled in to her four poster. She laid there looking at the ceiling. _He does fancy me. _She thought. She turned over and put her pillow in a more comfortable position and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up early the next day to prepare for the Quidditch match; she dressed in her Quidditch robes and went down the stairs. The common room was almost empty since everyone was at breakfast. So she followed suit and went down to the Great Hall. She looked down the tables and found Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting together, there was an empty seat next to Harry, so she decided to fill it. "Good Morning" she said, as she sat down. The three of them greeted her back just as cheerfully. She reached over for a plate of bacon and as she did this, she made sure she brushed her hand against Harry's. She smiled, as she saw goose bumps erupt on his neck. Ginny looked towards Hermione who was giving her an all knowing smile; she beamed right back at her.

"What are you two smiling at?" said Ron, stuffing a sausage in his mouth.

"Nothing" they replied together quickly, as they looked down at their plates.

"What time is your detention with Snape Harry?" asked Ginny after a few moments of silence.

"Ten O'clock." he replied.

Ginny noticed that he barely said five words at one time around her; and she had to fight back the urge to giggle at this thought. Harry and Ron finished eating and left for the common room. At this, Hermione slid down to talk to Ginny. "I saw that." she said.

"Saw what?" asked Ginny, smiling.

Hermione just shook her head. "I need to be going; I've got to get my broomstick, before I head down to the pitch." She said Goodbye to Hermione, grabbed a piece of toast and went back to the common room.

"_Quid agis_?" she said as she reached the Fat Lady.

She nodded and swung forward. The common room was packed, as usual before a game. She got a few cheers as she walked through. Ron and Harry were standing by a table; she was staring at Harry so she didn't see the edge of the rug sticking up. She tripped and started falling backwards. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the hard floor, but instead she found herself falling in to warm arms. She opened her eyes and found herself looking in to very worried looking green ones.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine" she said, laughing."You know, you always manage to save me."

He blushed and this time she was the one with goose bumps on her neck. She realized he was still holding her hand and she felt her ears suddenly getting warm. She thought he might have sensed this because he quickly let go.

"I'll see you later Harry I've got to get my broom."

And with that she dashed up the steps to the dorms. When she returned to the common room, everyone was piling out, heading to the pitch. She looked around and saw that Harry was already gone.

"You coming" asked Ron. "We do have a game to play in you know."

She rolled her eyes and followed everyone out.

* * *

"I can't believe we won!" said Ron, as they were celebrating back in the common room. 

"Did you see the look on Cho's face when you grabbed the snitch from right under her nose?" asked Ron.

Ginny laughed and almost chocked on her butter beer.

"I've never seen her so mad, I can't believe she actually chucked her broom." said Ron. "Harry's going to be shocked; he looked a little worried when he left."

They celebrated for half an hour before the portrait hole swung open. Ginny looked up and saw a surprised Harry being pulled in by a cheering crowd. Ron ran for him holding the cup and shouting.

"We won! We won! Four Hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We Won!"

Ginny didn't know what made her do it, but she put her butter beer down and ran to Harry throwing her arms around him. The next thing she knew Harry leaned down and began to kiss her and she kissed him right back. The moment their lips touched the sounds of cheers and shouts stopped. The only thing she could hear were giggles, whistles and something sounding like glass breaking. After what felt like forever they pulled apart. Everyone was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Harry looked up over the top of her head looking across the room. After a few seconds he looked in to her eyes and smiled. He turned his head and looked at the portrait hole. She nodded in understanding and took his hand.

When they were climbing through she could hear a roar of whispers. They made their way down the stair case hand in hand, getting an occasional shocked look from other girls in passing. When they reached a secret passage way Ginny pulled Harry in and kissed him again.

"Wow" she said when they broke apart. "You don't know how long I've waited for that."

He smiled and said. "Yes I do."

"But just so you know, I don't go around snogging guys I don't go out with."

Harry smiled again and said."Ginny will you be my girlfriend."

She put her hand on her chin and started rubbing it, acting like she was contemplating something.

"Ginny!" Harry said.

She smiled. "Yes Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Harry threw his arms around her and pulled her in a tight embrace. They got in one last kiss before they left the passage and headed outside. They walked the grounds for hours just talking and giving each other playful nudges. When they finally when back to the castle it was dinner time. When they entered the great hall hand and hand, Ginny felt hundreds of eyes staring in their direction. But it didn't bother her; in fact she was thrilled to be looked at because she was Harry Potter's girlfriend.

When they were walking past the tables, Ginny caught Romilda Vane's stare, she got the feeling that Romilda wanted to Jinx her, right then and there. They spotted Ron and Hermione and they took the seats next to them. Hermione was smiling from ear to ear and Ron looked like he wanted to drown himself in his soup. Harry and Ginny just grinned and began filling their plates. While they were eating Harry reached under the table and took her hand in his. Ginny looked at him and then looked at the enchanted ceiling. One of the stars seemed to wink at her; she smiled and thought about the day's events, it had been a perfect day.


End file.
